A different within these walls
by PARIS BYK
Summary: instead of Christina and Adam, Shal and Bren get stuck inside that room thjing.. not my own characters or idea. dont sue me..


TITLE: A DIFFERENT WITHIN THESE WALLS  
  
AUTHOR: PARIS BYK  
  
PAIRING: SHALIMAR/BRENNAN  
  
SYNOPSIS: BRENNAN AND SHALIMAR ARE LOCKED IN WITH A SERIAL KILLER AROUND... AT LEAST THEY'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO CHAT...  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. MUTANT X BELONGS TO MARVEL AND TRIBUNE.  
  
Brennan's injury was now pretty much healed. He walked towards his room as he violently possed a hand on his waist. He then saw Shalimar Fox approaching to him. He was angry. He didnt want to talk to anybody, but the feral seemed to bring the best out of him, he couldnt look mad to her. He turned to face Adam Kane, the responsible of his injury, and almoast his and Shalimar's death.  
  
"Hey Adam... i need to talk to you.." Brennan started.  
  
"sure Brennan.. glad your ok..."  
  
"yeah, whatever, thing is , you should have told Shalimar and I the risks of that mission! We almoast got ourselves killed!" Brennan said.  
  
"i know, but i didnt know them either... my contact just told me.." He was interrupted.  
  
"if your contact didnt tell you that, it must have been that your contact its not trustable! You should do something about it! Ask for some kind of explanation..."  
  
"I cant Brennan..."  
  
"why the hell not? Tell him it almoast costed 2 of your teammates's!" He said getting a little angrier.  
  
"sorry Brennan.. its not happening..."  
  
"Adam! You cant just go on keeping things from us! Im sick of not knowing even half of the things we deal with!"  
  
"sorry Brennan... cant help you there..." Adam said. Brennan was furious. He decided it was better to leave than regret. So he walked towards his room. Shalimar and the others, who had been listening to the whole argument stood in silence. Suddenly Shalimar walked up towards Brennan's room. She knocked and entered.  
  
"Brennan i think you're overreacting..." Shalimar said as she saw how he turned his back at her.  
  
"i cant talk to you this time..." Brennan said.  
  
"why the hell not?" Shalimar asked crossing her arms and approaching to him hoping he would turn to face her.  
  
"cause you're obviusly taking his side..." Brennan muttered,  
  
"what? what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"that everything Adam says its ok to you, we almoast got ourselves killed this time, but you wont even ask him why the hell didnt he warn us, cause you're ok just knowing a part of the mission... cause its him who tells ya..." Brennan said.  
  
"Brennan... i love Adam as the father i didnt have... and i, sometimes i act like he is actually... but that doesnt mean i dont argue with him..." she started.  
  
"anyway, you're taking his side, so.. please could you just leave me alone...?"  
  
"Brennan..."  
  
"please Shalimar, im really mad, i dont wanna snap at you..."  
  
"fine! "Shalimar said, now she snapping at him.  
  
( )  
  
"why didnt you tell me?????!!!! it almoast costed me 2 of my people damnit!!!!!" A furious Adam said to a computer. The screen projecting a woman's blurry face.  
  
"im sorry Adam, i didnt mean to, but i figured if i told ya, you would do something about it, and that i just couldnt let happen... he is mine... not yours... remember that" The woman said.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about? You're telling me you risked MY PEOPLE just so you could get your hands on him??? you're crazy Christina... you really are..." Adam said sounding even more angry that before.  
  
"im sorry." The woman said as she broke connection.  
  
( ) "arent you gonna do something?" Brennan asked Shalimar as they surrounded each other.  
  
"you know how i work... im letting you make the first move..." Shalimar said with a powerfull smile.  
  
"oh you shouldnt have..." Brennan said ironically as he approached to her quickly and tried to hit her. Shalimar avoided the hit easily, but Brennan now was increasing speed as they both started a sequence of punching and kicking none of them actually received. Shalimar tried a kick on Brennan's chest but he took her leg and turned her making her fall, he caught her before and smile at her.  
  
"got ya..." Brennan muttered to the woman in his arms.  
  
"i must been distracted..." Shalimar defended herself from the wrong move.  
  
"yeah..." Brennan let her know he didnt think she was week or something. Suddenly Jesse and Emma entered the scene.  
  
"you never get enough, do you?" Emma said to the pair who had recently broken appart when they foresaw their friends. "anyway, have you seen Adam?"  
  
"what? isnt he in his lab?" Shalimar asked confused.  
  
"no he is not. He went to meet one of his contacts but he never came back..." Jesse said worried.  
  
"doesnt he have the comlink ring?" Shalimar asked again.  
  
"nope... he got rid of it... its on his bednight table..." Emma answered.  
  
"then we got ourselves a problem..." Brennan said he went straight to the computer screen.  
  
"what do you have in mind?" Shalimar asked him and followed him with the others.  
  
"Jesse, can you track Adam's last conversation with his contact?" Brennan asked, mind somewhere else.  
  
"guess so... why?" Jesse asked him.  
  
"just do it, let me know when its done, Shal, you go and look for anything unusual in the news, anything, Emma go with her..." Brennan said as he left the room.  
  
"now who made him the leader?" Jesse asked half angry.  
  
"C'mon Jess, i agree with him, lets work.." Shalimar said as she grabbed Emma's hand and left the room.  
  
( )  
  
"see Adam... he is dangerous... he wont leave me alone.. and i dont want you to sneak your nose in it... ok?" Christina told him.  
  
"im not just protecting you, its my team and the rest of the mutants paying for it Christina..." Adam responded her.  
  
"yes it is..." A man from behind them replied.  
  
"Maddox..." Christina said.  
  
( )  
  
"so? Any luck?" Brennan asked the girls.  
  
"no. Nothing that can be related to him..." Emma answered.  
  
"Jesse how's that going?" Brennan asked him.  
  
"done. Here... Adam talked with a woman, Christina something.. they were meeting at an abbandoned factory.. here's the adress..." Jesse said proudly.  
  
"good job Jess..." He said taking the address and starting leaving.  
  
"wait! Where do you think you're going?" Emma asked him.  
  
"im gonna get him." Brennan answered taking his coat and leaving the team confused.  
  
"you know what, i've had enough.. he is not Adam." Jesse said angrily.  
  
"you know he feels like he has something to prove to Adam... that's why he is acting like that Jess... im going with him, anything weird i call for you, ok?" Shalimar asked her teammembers.  
  
"yeah shal." Emma said for jesse. "saving your ass.." She answered as she hit him again. Adam was helpiing Christina stand as she tried to shoot Maddox again. He shot daggers at them but they avoided most of them. Brennan caught his shoulder with his opposite hand and approached to him trying to shot him another tesla coil but Maddox hit him making him hit himself hard towards a wall. Shalimar hurry to help him but Maddox was out of control now. He was shooting daggers everywhere. Shalimar caught Brennan and help him walked towards a small room as Maddox followed her. Christina shot him, this time not missing. Maddox turned to her and she and Adam started walking away.  
  
"looks like its just the 3 of us..." Maddox said to Shalimar and Brennan. "i really want Christina to die, but i figure that the only way to get to her now she scaped, is with you under my control.. so no hard feelings?" He said ironically.  
  
"actually..." Brennan started. He released himself from Shalimar's arms and approached to him a little bit not stepping out the little room they found. "we're not into trios, so..." He said and pushed a button that released an iron door that closed ermetically the room.  
  
"now... Maddox cant come in, we cant come out... its safer than before if you look it at that..." Brennan said cheery.  
  
"good thought, but we need to contact Adam, let him know we're ok, just in case Maddox tries something..." Shalimar said to him.  
  
"yeah... now this reminds me of the panic room..." Brennan said taking a deep look at the room. "pure steel... no windows..."  
  
"shut up Brennan..." Shalimar almoast sang that. she was nervous.. she didnt like at all being caged.  
  
"sorry Shal, i know how you feel, but as soon as he goes we're out.." Brennan calmed her.  
  
"yeah... wait... what's that sound?" Shalimar asked him as they both sticked their ears to the wall.  
  
"he is... digging?" Brennan asked unsure.  
  
"faster!!!! How much will this take????!!!!!" Maddox asked impaciently. " if i want to get to Christina, i have to have these two!!!!!  
  
"2 hours..." A man digging replied.  
  
"2 hours????/ that's too long!!!!!! I cant wait 2 hours!!!!" Maddox said.  
  
"sorry, is steel..." The man answered.  
  
( )  
  
"where are they?" Jesse asked Adam.  
  
"they're still there..." He answered as he approached to the computer and typed something.  
  
"oh god... we have to go get them..." Emma said concerned.  
  
"Brennan is injured too, so lets think of a good planm first, shall we?" Adam said worried.  
  
"oh god..." Jesse said now.  
  
"what?" Christina asked him.  
  
"i treated Brennan so bad today.. and he risked his life to save you and take care of us..." Jesse said sadly. "Shal was right..."  
  
"hey Jess, its not time for regretings, you'll see them again, and you'll talk to him..." Emma assured him.  
  
( )  
  
"its getting really hot in here... oh crap.." Shalimar said.  
  
"what?" Brennan asked confused.  
  
"he is trying to get us out! He is cooking us to death..." Shalimar said as she took a deep look at Brennan. His wound was really bad.  
  
"dont worry... we have to think of something..." He started. He was feeling very dizzy, his wound wasnt helping.  
  
"Brennan! You're not ok... and the heat its not making it better..." Shalimar said worried.  
  
"hey im fine.. i really am..." Brennan said again. Shalimar approached to him and took a look at his wound. She was so worried and sad she tried to hide it very well. Then it hit her. there was a water conduct there.  
  
"what are you doing?" Brennan asked as he sat on the floor.  
  
"Maddox wants to cook us alive... we cant come out, so im thinking, we can break that water conduct.. the water will calm the heat, and by the time they finish digging we will be so fill with it, it will block them out... giving us enough time to escape.." Shalimar said happy.  
  
"yeah.. you do that.." Brennan said. He knew water was only worse to him, but he wasnt letting her die, so he thought he will take it.  
  
"Brennan, i know water weaks you... so maybe we should..." She was interrupted.  
  
"No. Do that. it's the best. Besides its really hot..." Brennan said with a smile.  
  
"i..." She started.  
  
"do it... i really mean it, im fine." Brennan said again. Shalimar looked at him and then kicked hard the conduct, water coming out. "maybe we can clean that wound of yours..." Shalimar said now approaching to him. "take out your shirt."  
  
"what are you suggesting Miss Fox?" Brennan teased her. Shalimar smiled at him as he did what she asked.  
  
"it looks like hell..." Shalimar said this time examining the would carefully. She cleaned it with some water but it needed wrapping.  
  
"you can use my shirt." Brennan read her mind. Shalimar did so and then sat by his side. Water now filling the room.  
  
"So... do you think we're gonna make it from this one?" Shalimar said half teasing half seriously.  
  
"obviously. Cause if we dont, im gonna haunt Adam, Jess and Emma for the rest of their lives." Brennan said smiling. Suddenly Shalimar noticed Brennan's sweat. She put a hand on his forehead and realised he was burning up.  
  
"no.. no, no... please no.." Shalimar stood up and started walking not going anywhere.  
  
"what is it?" Brennan asked confused.  
  
"you're burning up Brennan... the wound must be infected or something... water wasnt enough.." Shalimar said as she saw Brennan closing his eyes. " what do you think you're doing? Dont you dare to die on me!!!!!!!"  
  
"sorry Shal... i just feel so damn tired..." Brennan said between hard breaths.  
  
"you need to stay up! If you sleep you wont wake again! Just dont leave me... please dont..." Shalimar said now tears falling. Brennan's heart was broken when he heard her say that. He managed himself to stand up and approached to her, possing a hand on her shoulder. Shalimar looked at him and hughed him softly just to not hurt him more.  
  
( )  
  
"Maddox is digging.. he wants Shal and Brennan so he can get through Christina using them as hostages..." Jesse said to the team.  
  
"i dont know what are we waiting for... lets go there and kill the bastard!" Christina said firmly.  
  
"we tried last time, we didnt get much success, did we?" Adam said to her.  
  
"but we have to try again! Besides this time we know something: Maddox is weak." Christina said.  
  
"how do you know that?" Emma asked her. "she is not lying..."  
  
"He charges himself from the sun... well sun is leaving..." Christina said ironically. "he has about 30 minutes before the sunset... his powers are decreasing..."  
  
"well, lets go then.." Jesse said.  
  
( )  
  
"im so sorry Brennan... i really am.." Shalimar said as she gently touched his face. He was lying on the floor, supporting his head in the wall and trying not to close his eyes. She, on his side, watching him.  
  
"why are you sorry?" Brennan asked confused.  
  
"you were right. Most of the times we have no idea in what we're getting into... but i didnt think of that untill..." She stopped.  
  
"what? untill what?" Brennan asked again.  
  
"untill you were put in danger." Shalimar completed her sentence. She was worried. She didnt want him to die and she wasnt letting him to.  
  
"im sorry for snapping at you back there... i was mad, not at you, not at Adam... at me for not being able to protect myself, and you..." He said.  
  
"how funny is this... honesty moments..." Shalimar said with a smile trying to think of something else.  
  
"yeah... but dont ask for them again..." Brennan said now him smiling a bit.  
  
"water is really flooding this Brennan..." Shalimar started.  
  
"tell me about it...." Brennan said.  
  
"no, i really mean it... if the guys dont show up in about 20 minutes... we'll drown..." Shalimar said. "or worse.. we'll open the door and Maddox will kill us..."  
  
"see, times like these really bring up the best of you..." Brennan teased her. "optimism..."  
  
"realism.." Shalimar added.  
  
( )  
  
"there! That's the factory!" Adam said. the team approached and tried to enter but it was locked.  
  
"let ME do the honors..." Jesse said.  
  
"gee you didnt have to ask.." Emma joked. Jesse phased and let everybody in. Adam shot Maddox a serum he had prepared before that made him drowsy and he faint.  
  
"told you it was better to be prepared.." Adam said to Christina.  
  
"what about the other?" She pointed the man digging, who had suddenly stopped.  
  
"i think he knows what's best for him.." Adam replied as the man left. ( )  
  
"Shit..." Brennan said trying to breathe among the water.  
  
"if you ask me, i rather die in here..." Shalimar said smiling.  
  
"how can you smile Shal? We're gonna die..." Brennan said to her.  
  
"no, we are not." She assured him.  
  
"i think i'll have to trust you on that..." Brennan said as he fainted. Shalimar dived and caught him bringing him up to the surface. She looked at him and tried to wake him among soft slaps, but he wasnt even breathing. She swam with him on her arms and pressed the button opening the room.  
  
"Shal? Brennan!" Adam said.  
  
"He is not breathing!!!!" Shalimar announced in one loud scream. Adam helped her put Brennan on the floor and checked his pulse.  
  
"please Adam do something!" Shalimar cried.  
  
"im sorry Shalimar.. he... is..." Adam started. Jesse took his look apart from his friend. Emma started crying hardly, and Christina possed a hand on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"no! NO! He cant be!!!!!" Shalimar said as she approached to him. she started CPR.  
  
"Shalimar...." Jesse said.  
  
"no! You dont understand! He wasnt supposed to die! He is strong! he cant be dead!!!" she said as she went on with the procediment.  
  
"Shal we know how you feel...." Emma was stopped.  
  
"you understand how I feel Emma? Do you? I love him damnit! And im not giving up on him!" She said. suddenly Brennan coffed some water and hardly open his eyes.  
  
"so.. you love me uh..." Brennan said with a wide smile.  
  
"Brennan!!!" Shalimar said. she hughed him and so did the rest that approached instantly.  
  
"but i sensed no pulse..." Adam said confused. "how did you...?"  
  
"i made a promise..." Brennan said looking at Shalimar.  
  
"now.. back to the part you love me.." Brennan said laughing.  
  
"its not supposed to be funny Mulwray!" Shalimar said. Brennan smiled at her and approached to her even more. She rose an eyebrow thinking of what was he going to do. Brennan smiled again and kissed her deeply.  
  
"suddenly i feel so alone.." Jesse said teasing and leaving them followed by the rest.  
  
"you never do that again." Shalimar said to him.  
  
"hey, you're not getting rid of me that easily kitten..." Brennan said to her. "now, i want to tell you something i didnt get the chance to..."  
  
"yeah?" Shalimar said.  
  
"i love you too Shalimar..." Brennan said kissing her again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
